Tristes memórias
by Nanaka-sama
Summary: O tempo perdoa certas mortes,constroí novos caminhos;mas algumas tristezas se repetem.Dádivas são concedidas aos seres por pessoas erradas.O final de tudo isso é dor,e esperança.Anjos sempre se cuidarão.Beta Natasha!Pain


**Tristes memórias**

-

-

O olhar de ambos se cruzaram, o sangue escorria pelo metal da kunai do rapaz. Novamente ela se encontrava de frente com a morte, e ele mantinha sua habitual frieza no olhar e palavras.

Ela estava estática, um filete de sangue de um oponente escorria pelo rosto dele. E sinceramente, não queria nada daquilo para seu futuro.

Encontravam-se próximos a uma vila, vários ninjas os atacaram. Estavam coletando informações sobre o bijuu de nove caudas novamente.

Estavam em um lugar seco, próximos a uma parede de rochas, sob o crepúsculo.

A mulher de olhos celestes estava caída no chão. Seu companheiro em pé, um pouco distante.

Vários corpos estavam espalhados ao redor deles.Tantos anos se passaram, por que cada vez mais ele se parecia com um sanguinário?

- Vamos Konan - falou frio.

- Eu não quero ir com você! - Falou a garota desesperada.

Estava aprisionada ao ruivo apenas por obrigação. Pain matou seu antigo namorado, para destruir os sentimentos de Konan. Ela o havia perdoado, contudo a situação só se agravou.

A jovem de cabelos azulados lamentava a morte do seu antigo amor, quanto ele entrou no quarto dela, obrigando-a a se deitar com ele. No dia seguinte, as ações dele mostraram para a mulher que ele não a amava. Não havia tirado apenas sua virgindade e inocência, estuprou também sua alma, sugou sua esperança.

- Eu não vou com você!Pain! - Gritou novamente a garota.

- Por que você não quer ir? - Perguntou ele, virando-se para ela, cínico.

- Você só me fez mal! - Argumentou, com olhos marejados.

Não tinha a mínima força para se levantar. Os olhos dele pousaram fixos sobre ela.

- Você acha que é tudo tão simples... - disse ele. - Foi por que eu matei seu namoradinho? - Seu tom de voz emanava escárnio.

Ela se levantou e lhe deu um forte tapa no rosto. A face inexpressiva do ruivo se virou, sem se alterar. Por alguns segundos, o silêncio reinou entre os dois. Ela começou a chorar.

- Ele já não me faz falta! - falou com raiva.- O problema é que eu te amo , e você quando sente necessidade - a voz falhou -, vem se deitar comigo! - Sentia-se humilhada.

Ele a olhou, em sua pose implacável. Secou com a manga da capa o sangue do inimigo, este impregnado em seu rosto.

- Konan, você não sabe o que diz - disse friamente.

As lágrimas dela se intensificaram.

- Também sei que você irá voltar, o amor que você sente por mim nunca a permitirá ficar longe.

Pain não dava importância à figura esparramada no chão, que mais parecia uma protagonista de um quadro expressionista.

- O quê? - Ela ficou trêmula com aquelas palavras.

- Você nunca deveria ter esperado amor de mim, e eu sei que sabe disso - disse ele por fim.

Virou-se de costas para a mulher, ela se encolheu no chão, tremendo. As espessas lágrimas que rolavam livremente pela face marmórea, eram cada vez mais tristes e inexplicáveis.

- Vamos - disse ele, começando a caminhar.

- Pain, estou com medo – a frase saiu num fio de voz.

- Medo? Uma ninja está me dizendo que está com medo? - disse ele, voltando-se para ela.

A velocidade de Pain era quase três vezes maior que a de Konan. Ele a pegou pelo pescoço e a jogou contra a muralha de rochas.

Dor, foi a única coisa que ela sentiu; tanto em sua alma quanto em seu corpo.

- E agora o que você sente, Konan? - perguntou ele, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ela não respondeu. Suas lágrimas escorriam pelas mãos dele.

- O que você sente, Konan? – Indagou, já impaciente.

- Sinto que se você me matar, irá matar algo muito mais importante – disse baixinho.

- Não vale a pena mesmo – falou com descaso, soltando-a. Ela caiu sentada.

- O que você quer então? – riu - Vamos ser bons uns com os outros. – disse com sarcasmo.- Você virá comigo ou irá morrer? – Indagou.

- Pain, já disse que não quero ir... Mas também não quero morrer – choramingou.

- Entendo. - disse ele, desinteressado em sua súplica.

Ele se abaixou, pegando o queixo da moça. Ela parou de chorar ao encarar os orbes mesclados daquele homem.

- Pain, você não sabe o motivo pelo qual quero ficar aqui. – Balbuciou.

- Se você não me contar, não irei saber. - disse seriamente. - É quase simples: ou fala, ou morre. – Ainda encarava a moça de olhar lacrimoso.

Ele pegou uma kunai em seu bolso, segurou-a firmemente contra o pescoço da jovem.

- Irá me contar? – Indagou, com um ar de maníaco.

- Sim – sussurrou.

- Ótimo, avançamos um sinal - disse o ruivo.- Agora me conte. – Ainda segurava seu queixo com a outra mão.

Ela pareceu pensativa por alguns instantes, talvez relutante. Mantinha seu próprio conflito mental.

- Eu não vou lhe contar, Pain. – Falou, após alguns segundos de reflexão.

- Então adeus, Konan. – Os orbes azuis se arregalaram, antes dele deslizar levemente a kunai pela jugular da moça.

Não a cortou. Um fio de esperança se apossou dela, o que a fez esboçar um sorriso. Entretanto, aquele seria o último de sua vida. O olhar de Pain se encheu de ódio, afastou a kunai do pescoço da moça e a cravou em seu ventre. O líquido escarlate começou a sair, banhando seu antigo uniforme.

- Pain, você fez isso? - Disse com dificuldade, cuspindo sangue.

Ele soltou o queixo dela e novamente a encarou, ainda com frieza. A kunai ainda permanecia em seu ventre, local que abrigava um anjo.

- Pain, você não devia ter feito isso. – A voz fraca soou triste.

- Já é tarde, em alguns minutos você morrerá. – Respondeu, sem remorsos.

- Eu queria te dar um presente. – Falou docemente. Levantou sua mão em direção ao ruivo e passou a mão sobre o rosto do mesmo.- Eu queria que nós nunca tivéssemos chegado onde nós chegamos. . . – Soltou um pequeno gemido. - Eu estava grávida.

Ele ficou estático. Mesmo que ela estivesse grávida, seria algo fácil de se descobrir. Além do mais, deitaram-se poucas vezes.

- Há algumas semanas eu usava bandagens para apertar minha barriga ... – tossiu - e também , nós nunca comíamos bem. - disse ela. tentando respirar- . . . O nosso bebê nasceu muito pequenininho até para um bebê normal. . . Eu escondi isso de você por tanto tempo . . . -abaixou sua mão.- . . .e pelo menos sei que ele será bem cuidado.

Respirou ,uma dor mais forte se intensificou.

- Eu sofri muito . . . as náuseas ,os pequenos chutes que ele dava . . . a falta de comida às vezes.Certa vez senti que ele poderia morrer, pelo jeito que eu o apertava - tentava se convencer de que aquilo o que fez foi o mais correto.

- Konan, o que você fez com ele? - perguntou ele, trêmulo.

- Eu o dei a uma amiga de confiança, ela cuidará dele. – Começou a agonizar. - Era um lindo menino. Ele nasceu do seu abuso comigo.

- Konan, perdoe-me. – Ele a abraçou, desesperado.

- Não, Pain. Você é quem deve me perdoar. . . – sussurrou, afagando-lhe os cabelos - Eu escondi de você seu filho. . .

- Onde ele está, Konan deixe-me cuidar dele – implorou.

Mas no fundo de seu coração, algo disse a ela que ele não deveria cuidar do bebê. A dor consumia seu corpo frágil.

Pain maquinava o que faria com a criança. Queria distância de qualquer resquício que ela podia lhe causar. Se encontrasse a criança, iria matá-la.

- Não Pain -disse séria.- Você só vai fazer a mesma coisa que fez comigo: Usá-lo.

Ele não respondeu. O silêncio sepulcral se instalou no lugar até sua morte. A face pálida estava serena, angelical. Ele se levantou e foi embora, sem olhar para trás.

Uma fina neve começou a cair, muito sangue havia sido derramado naquelas terras.

Mas no fundo da alma, Konan nunca abandonaria seu filho. Aquele que era fruto de um amor que só ela tinha. Desejaria eternamente que ele não fosse como seu pai. Queria que ele fosse como o homem a quem devotou seu amor. O que Pain nunca saberia, é que ele estava mais perto do que ele imaginava.

Os anjos o protegeriam da fúria e descontrole do pai. Um anjo de cabelos azuis sempre o acompanharia, voando ao seu lado com suas asas de papel, usando um origami de rosa nas melenas. Sua mãe para sempre estaria ao seu lado.

**Fim**


End file.
